


Blue and Yellow, Sapphire and Amber

by Tessela



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessela/pseuds/Tessela
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome fights to try to get each others attention. A series of one-shots based on the Weekly Dokuga Official Snippet!





	1. Bloom

**Blue and Yellow, Sapphire and Amber**

**~O~**

**-Bloom**

 

 

_**Enjoy!** _

“Do you guys believe in fate?” Asked Kagome who looked to see her friends puzzled expressions.

“Fate?” They all chirped back.

“What brought this on?” Asked Sango with an arched brow.

“Eh, never mind.” Kagome replied back as her eyes shifted somewhere passed Ayame’s shoulder. The group of girls followed her stare across the schoolyard. Kagura instantly snapped her head back with a hint of amusement in her eye.

“You- fated with Sesshomaru? Ha!” Kagura barked. “No offense Kagome, but you’re not even done blooming as a woman yet. Sesshomaru wouldn’t give two glances your way.” She chuckled, relaxing back on their blanket as to show off her ample assets pushing through her crisp button down.

“Whatever Kagura.” Kagome muttered angrily into her lunch. Kagome didn’t care, her time was coming! She was just a bit of a late bloomer, as all.

Meanwhile across the school grounds, two brothers bickered.

“I’m gonna tell her.”

“I will break your jaw.”

“Keh! Why ya’ bein’ such a scardy cat? Just tell Kagome you like her!” InuYasha angrily spat.

“I will not openly confess on mere impulse.” Sesshomaru turned his nose up at the notion.

“Whatever Lord Asshole. She’s prolly not into you anyway.”


	2. Capture

**Blue and Yellow, Sapphire and Amber**

**~O~**

**-Capture**

 

**Enjoy!**

He will try to capture her attention any means without seeming too obvious. However, his attempts were becoming futile as he noticed she would brush them off without a second thought. He tried talking, but they argued instead. He started leaving gifts and love notes, but she couldn’t guess that it was from him. He even began to leave expensive chocolates in her shoe locker, hoping she could figure he was the only one wealthy enough to leave it.

Everyday without fail, Sesshomaru would watch from a distance as she opened his gift. She would glance at it, marvel at it even. But then one day while walking home with his brother InuYasha, he smelled the familiar scent of chocolate and glanced over in growing anger.

“Where did you get that from?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“Kagome gave it to me, she said some weirdo keeps leaving these and love letters in her shoe locker.” Said InuYasha in between mouthfuls. He watched his brother’s expression darken and it quickly clicked.

“Oh...I’m really sorry.”


	3. Chapter 3

_**Blue and Yellow, Sapphire and Amber** _

_**~O~** _

_**-Delicate** _

**_Enjoy!_ **

_...How thee touches thine soul_

_Quickens thy breathing_

_For how I cannot express to thee the delicate emotions that courses through thy-_

' _How cringy_ ' Kagome inwardly groaned as she read over the poem a million times before crumpling and tossing it in the trash bin. If Sesshomaru read that, he'd probably laugh at her pitiful attempt at professing her love before cruelly rejecting her.

Kagome sighed. She really wished she had the knack to write a poem like the one her admirer has been leaving her lately. Whoever they may be, they sure did have a eloquent way at words.


	4. Release

**Blue and Yellow, Sapphire and Amber**

**~O~**

**-Release**

**Enjoy!**

Sesshomaru released a breath as he spied a pink envelope sitting innocently in his seat. He lifted it carefully to read his name swirled beautifully in silver glitter ink. Any other time, he would simply discard any type of love letters from fangirls, but this one was different; this one had Kagome's sweet scent all over it.

Sesshomaru glanced around the classroom to sense any prying eyes, but he was all alone in the classroom. He carefully peeled away the strawberry sticker sealing the flap and nearly ripped the delicate paper apart as he hurriedly swept his eyes over the frilly handwriting. It was a poem.

His brow furrowed. The words in the poem were so  _expressive_ , so  _articulate_ , so  _meaningful,_

...And yet, so familiar.

**~O~**

**Credit to Kairou Watoshimi for the awesome idea!**


End file.
